Ghost Hunt Christmas Carol
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: Naru is visited by three spirits one night after he refused Mai Christmas off. What will he do? Based loosely on a Christmas carol


Ghost Hunt Carol

Summery: Naru is visited by three spirits one night after he refused Mai Christmas off. What will he do ? Based loosely on a Christmas carol

Disclaimer: I think it is completely safe to say I do not own Ghost Hunt or a Christmas Carol.

Key:

_Gene talks in Naru's mind_

**Naru talks in his mind**

"MAI TEA" Mai sneased and got up, she didn't have the strength to argue with her boss toady. Not only had she got a cold but thanks to Bou-san all of SPR's heaters (Except Naru's) had stopped working. To make matters worse it was snowing and her clothes were wet. She couldn't cange was she left her spare clothes at home and she knew Naru would not let her go home to get them.

"It's your own fault for falling in the snow, dummy" she could hear his remark if she asked. No, she will make her boss her tea and go home, Thank KAMI it was Christmas tomorrow.

"Here's your tea Naru" she said trying her hardest not to chatter her teeth.

"Mai" Naru looked at his assianst "You can go now I will see you tomorrow"

"But Naru, tomorrow's Christmas" Mai protested. "I go and see my families grave in the morning and I said I'll join Ayako and Monk for Christmas dinner!"

"I don't recall giving you Christmas off" Naru stated.

"I gave Lin the holiday application and he said it was ok" Mai replied

"If I don't see the request and sign it then it is NOT ok" Naru explained rolling his eyes. "I will allow the MORNING off only I expect you in 12pm sharp, if your more than 30 minuets don't bother coming back at all. Am. I. Understood?"

Mai nodded, she ran out of the office blinded by her tears. She didn't see two bright lights coming at her...

Naru rubbed his eyes and sat back. Christmas. He hadn't celebrated it since Gene died. To him it was a pointless celebration people use as an excuse to spend money and pig out.

_So that's your thoughts huh?_

**Gene?**

_You did it now you Idiot Scientist_

**What are you blabbing about? Stupid Medium**

_Why not let Mai off for _One _day? It ain't gonna kill ya_

**I have important things that need filing and I need her tomorrow**

_That may not happen_

**What are you talking about?**

_I can't say but bro, you must change, if you don't everyone you know including yourself will suffer._

**Oh?**

_look three sprit guides are coming to talk some sense into you._

**What's stopping me phoning Lin and getting him here?**

_Lin is in china with his family for that pointless celebration you detest so much. Listen to the spirits they will not harm you._

Naru felt his twin close the connection with him.

"Three spirits? What is this? A Dickens novel" He asked out loud.

"No it is true" Naru jumped up and looked around his room a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Madoka!" Naru watched as his tutor looked around the small room.

"No, I just took on someone from your past and this form seamed the better choice"

Naru's eyebrow began twitching. "Can you get to the point!?" The spirit giggled and Naru felt heavy.

#Dream relm#

"so this is where Mai gets her information huh?" Naru asked looking around the gloom. Madoka tugged at his arm and pulled him into a ice blue light. "get ready to relive your past "

Naru opened his eyes not realising he closed them, before him was the orphanage were he and Gene were sent to, kids ran about everywere. Up in one of the windows a small shadow sat inside too small to make out but Naru knew who it was.

"Thats me" he gasped. In a split second they were both in that room. A small boy sat watching out of his window.

"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver" an excited voice came bursting into the room.

"Eugene, must you sound like a banshee?" The small boy asked glaring at his look-a-like.

"feh, Madam Lane wants to know if you've finished your Christmas list yet. I have I put 'a kind and loving family' at the top." the young gene said shoving his list into small Oliver's face.

"Gene I can not read with the list shoved so far into my face. Also I don't want anything for Christmas, what's the point we'd have to share it anyway then, whatever it is will get stolen or broken "

Small Gene beamed at his somewhat depressing brother. "We both will get adopted you'll see"

Madoka pulled Naru away "Two months later we both were adopted ten years later Gene died thus leading me on a wild goose chase to find his body" Naru said.

"yes but in those ten years you and Gene had many wonderful Christmases like the year you put a smoke bomb in Lin's present, or the year you and Gene locked your parents in a closet until they made up from a fight they had. I'm Going to show you something else now Naru"

Naru watched as he was pulled into another memory, before him was a white room, and woman held a five year old girl over the bed, a doctor came in and pulled a sheet over the person on the bed.

"Time of death; 8:30 am 25th December 1999" the doctor left the room.

"Mummy" Naru looked at the small girl. "Why is Daddy under a sheet? What did that man mean by death?"

"Hunny Daddy is not going to wake up he is in a very deep sleep, he's not going to wake up. He's not"

The scene changed and the woman was the one on the bed, a nine year old girl stood sobbing

"Mummy don't go to sleep don't leave me" she begged

"I'm so sorry, my darling...Mai" The girl and Naru watched as the woman on the bed drew her last breath.

"Mai?" Naru watched as the nine year old Mai cried over her mothers body. Naru glanced at the calender on the wall. It read: December 25th.

Naru stood in shock Mai had lost both her parents on Christmas with in four years, she never told him. _"I go and see my families grave in the morning"_ her voice rang out in his head. She went to her parents grave on the day they died?

"Sucks huh?" Naru flinched and looked behind him, there stood Takigawa in all his cowboy glory. "Weird thing I get pulled out a hectic night to guide you through what is happening now. Lucky me"

"So you ARE Takigawa? Not some spirit in his form?" Naru asked.

"Yep and that was Madoka a second ago she was pulling your leg about being a spirit in the from of crap. All right lets get this over with I'm in a major hurry."

Naru flinched as he was pulled into a brown light. He watched as he denied Mai Christmas off and felt the Monks glare on him.

"That man, was harsh" he stated. They watched as Mai ran out crying into the snow, then

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE" someone screamed Naru and Bou-san watched as a panicked driver climb out of his car over to a figure in the road.

"She's still breathing" he yelled as sirens filled the air,

"scuse me i'm a doct...MAI!" Ayako burst through the crowd to see the girl she saw as her daughter in the road, a small pool of blood forming around her. The miko snapped out of her thoughts and rushed over trying to stop the bleeding with help from the driver, they both had just stopped Mai from bleeding as an ambulance pulled up and a pew paramedics rushed over. Naru watched as Ayako explained what she though was wrong and told them to go to. Luckily one of her families hospitals was close.

Naru and Bou-san watched as surgeons operated on Mai then there view was blocked, Takigawa vanished and Naru was left in the darkness as Gene reappeared worry etched into his face.

"This is why you have to change, the next spirit guide will show you what will happen if you don't change" Gene vanished leaving Naru to crouch and hold his head. WHY? Why had he done that? Mai could be dying because of him. Why had he been so harsh? He heard someone cough behind him.

"Hello Lin"

Naru felt the look his guardian was giving him, it was full of disappointment.

"Before we go on I will say this, I gave Taniyama the day off because I knew about her parents as I did a background check on her, I also told you. Lets go" Naru felt like a scolded school boy he followed Lin into a black light.

Naru was standing in the SPR office Lin slightly behind him. There was a figure slumped at Naru's desk. Naru walked over and instantly fell ill.

"Thats me?!" the man before him as about twenty years older, he was pale his hair was windswept and his eyes were black due to lack of sleep. The door opened and an older looking Masako came in holding a cup of tea, her face held no signs of the happy and flirtfull girl he knew and disliked. Behind her was the rest of the SPR gang minus...Mai.

"are you ready Mr. Davis?" she asked quietly. His older self snorted and stood up. The scene changed before them, Naru saw the older gang stood over a grave he looked back at Lin who nodded. Naru walked forward to read the name:

Mai Taniyama

Friend, Sister, Daughter, Valuable team member

Taken from us 25th December 2013

May the angels lead you to your rest

"NO" Naru cried. The pair found themselves back into the darkness. "Mai died, she had the beginnings pneumonia when she was hit, she died 12:01am Christmas morning"

"NO, I don't want this, This can't happen. I want to change it" Naru shouted. Lin held his charges shoulders and looked deep into Naru's eyes. Lin saw the boy really wanted to change the outcome.

"You have one more change Oliver" Lin said. "Don't mess it up"

Naru woke with a start, with out thinking he grabbed his coat and rushed after his assistant. He caught her just as she was about to run into the road.

"N...Naru?" Mai stuttered stunned.

"Mai I am so sorry" he whispered pulling her into a hug, he felt her shiver and swore.

"Common we're getting you home and into some warm clothes"

_Twenty Years later_

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD" a ten year old voice yelled through Naru's home. "Gene did it again"

Naru sighed and stood up.

"Hana what have I told you about yelling in the house? Gene" Naru called to his fourteen year old son. "What did you do to upset your sister?"

"Nothin, Mum asked me to keep her away from your room thats all" Gene said shrugging. Naru smiled and Picked up Hana.

"Someone was going to look through presents wasn't she?" Naru asked. Hana shook her head. At that moment a muffled thump was heard above them.

"MAI?" Naru called. "Naru, can you come and give me a hand please?" came his wifes muffled reply. Naru rolled his eyes and went up stairs to find his Mai, sitting on the floor covered in tinsel and ball balls.

"Intresting" Naru said "a Mai Tree"

Mai looked at her husband.

"Could you help me get this lot off me" she begged

"Of course, my dear"

End

KNT: Hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Fantastic New year, also Please Review!


End file.
